


Laundry Service

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: Needs & Necessities [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Put the laundry away for the princes. Move quickly, and don't be noticed.It sounded easy enough in theory.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Reader
Series: Needs & Necessities [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869754
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Laundry Service

**Author's Note:**

> \- I had a free moment on lunch break  
> \- There's no _explicit_ consent given but it's pretty clear it's not noncon so yeah

Black dress shirts. White dress shirts. White pants. Black pants. Low socks.

Those are just a few of the things you’re accustomed to seeing, working laundry duty. You don’t collect the laundry, or wash it - it’s your job to put it all back once it’s been cleaned and pressed, and to do it quickly without any of the princes noticing you in their chambers. The head laundress was very stern about that, reiterating it to you at the start of every shift. Other members of the laundry crew had been...noticed by the princes, before, she explained. After that, they’d quit and not come back. They were running out of employees. Couldn’t afford to lose more.

_ Do it quickly. Do not get caught. _

The first bedroom was always fast. Easy. You had plenty of clothes hangers upon which to slip every black shirt before even entering the room, and you’d been smart enough to pre-fold every pair of pants. Only the few white shirts needed to be hung up while you were within those foreboding walls, but you did it and got out, leaving an empty room and fluttering curtains by the open window, the sunlight making the ruby fabric glow.

The second bedroom was not nearly as easy. It was not as clean as the first room, nor anywhere near as organized. Random items were scattered all over the floor, from capes to shoes to ties, and you carefully hopped over them as you slipped the pre-folded pants into the large dresser, with its drawers hanging open. The closet was even more of a disaster - nearly every hanger in sight was broken, likely from shirts and coats being unceremoniously yanked from where they hung. There were some that were still intact, littering the inside floor alongside a blue suit jacket, cravats, and broken uniform buttons. 

Nervously, you set the shirts in a neat pile off to the side as you get on your hands and knees to dig out the unbroken hangers from the detritus in the closet. You lean forward into the dark, claustrophobic depths, hair prickling at the back of your neck as the skirt of your dress slides over your ass as you stretch into the closet. Feeling in the darkness, your eyes slow to adjust, you find two hangers buried under layers of clothing items.  _ Success! _

Behind you, you hear the bedroom door slam shut.

Before you can register what the closed door means for you, hands grab at you - one flipping your skirt, the other forcing your uniform open at the top and popping off several buttons, all of which join the mess beneath you. Fingers spread wide over one of your tits as a hand squeezes roughly, and your underwear is yanked to the side as other fingers shove inside you effortlessly, making a slick, slippery sound. You can hear it even stuck in the closet as you are, but it’s masked somewhat by the moan that bursts out of you.

“Already wet? Good.” A deep voice behind you growls as the fingers are withdrawn. You have barely an instant to breathe before they’re replaced with a cock boasting a heavy curve to its length, stimulating your cunt in a new manner that nearly makes your knees give out beneath you. There’s no time to adjust before the powerful thrusting begins, shoving you deeper into the closet and leaving you to muffle your moans by biting down on the suit jacket from earlier. He bottoms out with every thrust, ramming you in a manner that would’ve been painful for other people, but only elicits louder moans and cries.

No more words are exchanged, only loud panting and grunting as the thrusts come faster and faster. Disoriented and moaning, you’re certain you’ll be walking funny for quite a while once this is all over. The head of his cock is sharply defined, and you can feel it sliding over every sensitive ridge of your inner walls as he continues fucking you, driving your body temperature up and making you shake. Again, your knees begin to give out, and both of his hands grab at your hips to hold you in place as his thrusts intensify in their violence and speed.

One particularly deep, sharp thrust later, and you let out your loudest cry yet as your walls begin squeezing and twitching around his cock. There’s a wet gush of fluid down your thighs, but it’s from you - not him. He lets out a loud laugh that dissolves into more grunting, leaning into you and pushing you so far into the closet, you find your face grinding into the cold floor with every heavy thrust. Your entire body is awash in wave after wave of pleasure, making your ignored clit tremble and your cheeks bloom in color. Not that he can see.

He lets out another groan, loud and prolonged, and you feel that familiar hot wetness inside you that you’ve been anticipating. The first few streams fill your cunt, and he pulls out to paint the rest all over your ass, leaving warmth dripping down the backs of your thighs and pooling behind your knees. Cunt twitching, you slowly back out of the closet, reaching one hand behind you to tug your dress back down over the mess as you turn back around.

The second prince is already back on his feet then, zipping up his pants and grinning at you. You can see your flushed, disheveled appearance in the reflection of his ever-present goggles, and you blush even darker. “You’re the most useful laundry wench we have.” 

“Thank you, Prince Niji,” you mumble, holding your dress shut. Your buttons will stay in the closet - right alongside the others from your previous shifts. The second prince had noticed you the very day you had started, and you had both quickly come to an...arrangement. “I need to finish my work now.”

“Go then, and get out.” He walked over to a window, throwing it open like he did every day to flush out the heavy smell of sex. The deep, sapphire-blue curtains fanned out on either side of him as he turned back to face you, smiling widely as you quickly hung up the rest of his shirts. “The hangers will be back in the same place tomorrow.”


End file.
